MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology has been increasingly adopted in order to achieve miniaturization of electronic devices to be mounted on electronic appliances such as mobile phones. Examples of the electronic devices produced by the MEMS technology include switch devices, micromirror devices, acceleration sensors, and the like.
It is preferable to improve the reliability of these electronic devices by appropriately controlling the movement of movable sections such as beams.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-225810    PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-327037